Not a Girl Not Yet a Woman
by Courtney Starr
Summary: Summary of Hermione's life. To that cheesy Britney Spears song.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, the Sorceror's Stone, Hogwarts, Professor Snape, or Draco Malfoy. JK Rowling and Warner Brothers do. 

Author's Note: This is my first shot at a Hermione fic. Hope you like it. 

  


_I used to think  
I had the answers to everything_

Hermione looked at the piece of parchment in front of her. She took her time and made sure she had it right. She faced Harry and told him which one to take in order to get to the Sorceror's Stone. He smiled and thanked her. She just shook her said saying books and cleverness. 

_But now I know  
Life doesn't always  
Go my way, yeah... _

She stood outside Potions and tried to stay out of yet another argument between Harry and Draco. All of a sudden, she turned to say something, when a spell hit her teeth. She watched as they started to grow before everyone's eyes. Professor Snape then showed up and said there was no difference. She ran away in tears. 

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize... _

She stood before Ron and they started to get in a fight. Harry was trying to help out by calming the two of them down, but it wasn't working. She felt so stuck in the middle. She wanted to be friends with Viktor Krum, but she also wanted to be friends with Ron. It suddenly struck her that Ron was jealous and she got even more angry. 

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman_

Hermione dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. She threw on some robes and made her way down to the Great Hall. She was sixteen and was quite able of taking care of herself, but she still felt insecure and continued to lean on Harry and Ron every now and then. She wasn't a girl, but she sure wasn't ready to be a grown woman. 

_All I need is time  
A moment that is mine_

She finished her classes and made her way back up to Gryffindor tower. Sure enough. Ron and Harry were waiting for her. She looked at them. 

"Sorry guys. Is it all right if I just spend a little time by myself? Just a moment to myself, that's all I ask." 

"Sure Herm. We don't mind. Besides, Harry and me were just going to play Chess." 

"Thanks." 

While I'm in between 

She plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, the cool autumn breeze blowing across her from the opened window. She opened them back up and started to work. Before long, she had it all done was just sitting in front of her window staring out at the night. 

_I'm not a girl  
There is no need to protect me_

Hermione was in her seventh year now and Dumbledore approached her one day. He led her up to his office and he began to explain about the Order of the Phoenix. They needed someone who was intelligent and could keep their cool during a chaotic situation. They were asking her to join. He said he had already owled her parents, who sent a reply later that day saying that they feared for her safety and that she should be careful. She shook her head and mumbled how her parents were so overprotected. 

_Its time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own_

She made her way back to Dumbledore's office a few days later and she sat down in a char, waiting for him to return. He finally came back and they discussed the Order of the Phoenix. After an hour, she was invited to the next meeting where she would become an official member. 

_I've seen so much more than you know now  
Don't tell me to shut my eyes_

She owled her parents yet again and she got a response the next day. Inside the letter, they said that they were upset that she joined without discussing it with them and how they wanted her to be careful and get a job in the Order where she would be inside, safe. She wrote them back saying she would be careful, but never told them that she was to be a spy, one of the most dangerous jobs in the Order. 

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman_

Hermione attended the meeting a week later. She was introduced to everyone and noticed that Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were both at the meeting. Sirius Black was also there. They spent some time talking afterwards and he commented on how much she had grown up. She shrugged it off. 

_All I need is time  
A moment that is mine_

She went back to Gryffindor tower where Ron, now her boyfriend, was waiting for her. She smiled at him, but he just stood there frowning. 

"What's the matter Ron?" 

"Where were you?" 

"I was at a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. Ron. I really can't talk about this." 

"Why not? You always told me everything." 

"Because this is different. It's suppose to be a secret and no one is suppose to know I'm in the Order." 

_While I'm in between _

"Still. You don't trust me. You trusted Harry." 

"That's because Harry is a part of the Order, too." 

"What?! Everyone is in the Order, but me. Thanks Hermione. Make me feel better. Here I am, worried sick about you and you and Harry are a meeting." 

"Harry doesn't attend the meetings." 

"It doesn't matter. You could have at least told me you were going out." 

"I'm sorry Ron." 

"Whatever." 

Ron stormed off and Hermione sat in a chair, extremely confused and shook up. How was Ron ever going to forgive her? 

_I'm not a girl  
But if you look at me closely_

For the next few days, Ron avoided both Hermione and Harry. Hermione tried everything to get him to talk to them, but he just ignored them. She finally broke down one day in the common room, but Ron just looked away and went up to the boys' dormitory. 

_You will see it my eyes  
This girl will always find  
Her way _

Later that night, Hermione crept downstairs and found Ron in front of the fireplace crying. He didn't hear Hermione, who had come and sat down right next to him. 

"It's okay, Ron. I'm not mad at you." 

"I know. I've been so stubborn. When I was thinking tonight, I thought I had lost you." 

"It's okay. Really. I still love you and always will. Even if we get in fights, I know you really care. Please. Just stop crying." 

Ron looked up at her and looked into her eyes. 

"You'll always find a way Hermione. It's just how you are." 

She smiled. 

_I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe) _

Ron and Hermione were closer than ever, if that was possible, and he was even happy with her going to the meetings. He never asked anymore about them, knowing she wouldn't tell him anything. Her parents didn't talk much to her anymore, knowing that she was hiding something from them. They had found out from Dumbledore and were trying to get her to change her mind. She refused to, knowing that she was doing the right thing. 

_Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just tryin' to find the woman in me, yeah) _

About a month later, Hermione went on her first mission for the Order. She was to spy on a meeting of the Death Eaters. Everything went smoothly and she gained plenty of information for the Phoenix. She was passing her classes with flying colors. She was finally beginning to fit in and she was even happier than she had ever been. 

_All I need is time (All I need)   
A moment that is mine (That is mine) _

Other the next few months, Hermione continued her work for the Order. She finally owled her parents and they decided to talk to her, but they were very curt. A few days after beginning to talk to her parents again, there was an attack at a Muggle shopping area. Her parents were killed during the attack. She sat in her room for at least three days, crying her eyes and wouldn't allow anyone in. 

_While I'm in between _

After Ron had finally gotten permission and the password to the Head Girl's bedroom, he found Hermione lying on her bed. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked pale from not eating. He walked over and held her limp body in his arms. She held onto him and he helped her through the next few days. 

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman_

After a week of mourning, Hemione was finally get back to her regular life. She began her work with the Order again, and was even more determined to do her best. Ron and Harry helped her recuperate from her parents' deaths. They became closer and closet, which seemed impossible to most. 

_All I need is time (is all I need)   
A moment that is mine_

For the next four or five months, the three friends continued to study for their last exams for Hogwarts. For Hermione, she was also studying for her N.E.W.Ts. They tried their best on the test dates, and Hermione scooped up fifteen N.E.W.Ts, the most ever in Hogwart's history. A few days later, they got dressed in their best dress robes. They made their way to the Great Hall where the ceremony was to take place. They all waited for their names to be called to go up and receive their diploma. 

_While I'm in between_

Hermione was called up. She walked up and received her graduation diploma. She had gotten a reward for the most N.E.W.Ts and for the best grades ever in Hogwarts. She smiled as she saw her two best friends, waving from their spot at Gryffindor table. She finally felt content with her life since her parents' deaths. 

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman_

  


Author's Note: Did you like? Please review abd tell me what you think. Thank you. 


End file.
